Sacred Temple
by Flickering
Summary: Yomi/Milei. When Miyako gets into the Pink Princesses, she discovers something not only about herself, but about her idol also.


Couple: Yomi/Milei  
Flames: Flames shall be deleted due to the fact that I support every couple there is, from   
Mimato to Taito to Daimi and more.   
Reviews: Welcome and appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Digimon. I have no idea if this is how girls act when putting on   
make-up because I'm a boy and my girlfriend doesn't wear make-up.  
Title: Sacred Temple  
Author: Flicker  
  
Miyako reached in the mailbox and pulled out the mail. "Bill, bill, junk mail, catalog, bill,   
dad, dad, Mamoru, oh, here's one for me," Miyako glanced at it through her large glasses. "I   
wonder what it could be?" After discerning that there were no other letters for her, Miyako rode  
the elevator up to her floor. She entered and dropped the other mail on the ground.  
  
"Hey, what did you get?" Miyako's brother, Mamoru, glanced at the letter in her hand.  
  
Miyako shrugged and ripped the envelope open. She pulled out a pink peice of stationary with   
loopy silver writing on it. She read it quietly.  
  
Dearest Miyako,  
Congradulations! You have been excepted into  
Pink Princesses, the exclusive club for only  
the most glamourous and beautiful girls.   
Please attend your initiation meeting at   
9:00 at the Sacred Temple on Cherry Blossom  
Drive on Satuarday. We look forward to seeing   
you there.  
Sincerely,  
The Pink Princesses   
  
"Oh, cool!" exclaimed Miyako with stars in her eyes. "I'm accepted into the coolest club. Mimi   
would be so proud of me!"  
  
"Mimi?" Mamoru perked at the name. "That cute girl with the pink hair?"  
  
"No," said Miyako sarcastically, "That's Daisuke."  
  
A strange look crossed Mamoru's face before he realized that she was kidding. Miyako sighed,   
"The subtle art of sarcasism is lost on you."  
  
Mamoru grabbed the note and looked at it, "Where's this Sacred Temple?"  
  
"It said on Cherry Blossom Drive."  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Okay. Want me to give you a lift?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how else are you going to get there? This meeting is tonight and remember, I'm the only   
one here tonight with a car."  
  
"Fine, you can take me."  
  
******************  
  
"Okay, this must be it," Mamoru looked out the window at the temple.   
  
Miyako got out of the car, shaking her head, "Was it the pink cars or all the girls congragating  
on the grounds that told you that?"  
  
She headed up the steps. A squeal came up from the crowd, "She's here!" A pink bullet shot at   
Miyako. "Oh, I'm so glad you came!"   
  
Miyako realized who was hugging her, "Mimi?"  
  
Mimi let go, "Of course, silly! Didn't the others tell you I was moving back to Japan?"  
  
"They probably wanted to surprize me," Miyako grinned.  
  
Mimi grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the temple, "Come on, initiation is about to   
start."  
  
***************  
  
Miyako sat in a chair, all the Pink Princesses surrounded her. Well, almost all. Mimi stood in   
a corner, her face averted. The pther girls were too busy trying to figure out how to make   
Miyako beautiful. "Oh let's pluck her eyebrows!"  
  
"She doesn't need her eyebrows plucked," a quiet voice came from Mimi's corner.  
  
The girls ignored her, "Oh, and put a little bit of blush right here. You'll look so pretty."  
  
"She already does," Mimi said a bit more forcefully. Miyako stared at her. Didn't Mimi know the  
reason she was putting up with this was because of her? Didn't she know how much she looked up  
to her?  
  
One of the girls turned towards Mimi, "What's wrong with you tonight? You didn't act this way   
with the other girls."  
  
Mimi was staring at her feet. She slowly brought her head up to look into Miyako's brown eyes.   
"Miyako's perfect the way she is. She always has been. She doesn't need to hide her true self   
behind make-up."  
  
"That is so cheesy. Come on, girls, let's go get some pizza," the girl rolled her eyes and left,  
followed by everyone else, leaving Mimi and Miyako alone.   
  
Miyako walked up to Mimi, "Mimi, I want you to know that I looked up to you. I always have and I  
always will."  
  
Mimi laughed sourly, "You won't when you find out."  
  
"Find out what?"  
  
Mimi stared at Miyako, taking her in, "Well, no use beating around the bush. I like girls. More  
than boys. Let's just say you're my favorite girl. You probably hate me now."  
  
Silence, then, "No, Mimi, I love you now."  
  
**************  
  
If you go by the Sacred Temple on Cherry Blossom Drive, you can often see, sitting on the roof,  
two girls, one with pink hair, one with purple. They may wave at you, they may not. Most often  
they just sit together and watch the sun set beyond their own Sacred Temple.   
  
  
Yomi/Milei saying:  
~They want to be more than sisters.~  



End file.
